1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps that operate on high-frequency current-limited electric power as provided by way of frequency converter means connected with a regular household electric receptacle.
2. Description of Prior Art
During the past several years it has been possible to obtain a type of fluorescent lighting product that exhibits one of the key aspects of fixtures (namely that of being rigidly mountable) yet that can be readily and safely installed by a person of but ordinary skills. One example of such a product is the so-called Bright Stik, which is a self-ballasted fluorescent lamp made by the General Electric Company. This lamp can be mounted rigidly to a surface, such as to a wall or to the side or bottom of a kitchen cabinet.
However, when the lamp is worn out, it must be thrown away in its entirety; which implies undesirably high replacements costs.